Current visualization tools for computer-based modeling may suffer from accessibility problems. For instance, a number of these visualization tools may be highly dependent upon the use of drag/drop schemes. Current drag/drop schemes may require a user to select an object from a palette, drag the object from the palette to a visual canvas, and drop the object upon a visual rendering of said object. Connections may then be established between the dropped object and other objects already existing on the visual canvas. However, for users having impaired vision or limited manual dexterity, current drag/drop schemes may be difficult to work with. For example, users with impaired vision may lack the spatial context to easily and accurately position objects when working with existing drag/drop schemes. Further, users having limited manual dexterity may lack the hand-eye coordination necessary for easily and accurately maneuvering objects when working with existing drag/drop schemes.
Therefore, it may be desirable to provide a system and method for providing a navigable grid to allow for accessible drag-drop in visual modeling tools which addresses the above-referenced problems and limitations of the current solutions.